starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Blaster leve de repetição T-21
|valor = |hidee = |forma = |tamanho =Grande |cor = |material = |comprimento = |largura = |diâmetro = |altura = |peso = 4,5 kg |proteção = |capacidade =30 tiros |alcance =*150 metros (ótimo) *300 metros (máximo) |inscrição = |marcações = |hideu = |propósito= |herança = |eras =*Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars'' Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança]] *Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi *Era do Legado |afiliação =*República Galáctica *Império Galáctico *Aliança para Restauração da República *Nova República *Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres }} O Blaster leve de repetição T-21 era um padrão de emissão, arma de fogo rápido produzido pelas Indústrias BlasTech. Ele teve uso nas Guerras Clônicas, na Guerra Civil Galáctica e mais além. Descrição atirando com o Blaster leve de repetição T-21]] O T-21 foi o mais pesado e um dos mais poderosos blasters que poderiam ser carregadas por um único soldado. O poder absurdo de seus tiros poderiam atravessar armaduras, quebrar escudos de energia pessoais e até penetrar na blindagem de muitos veículos de combate leves. Poderia ser empunhada com as duas mãos e disparar em movimento, no entanto, para uma melhor precisão um tripé extensível leve, normalmente carregada no cinturão do soldado, era incluído para disparos parado.The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Ele vinha com uma célula de energia padrão, está só era suficiente para dar vinte e cinco tiros, o que significava que o T-21 foi quase sempre empregado junto a um Gerador de energia de alimentação contínua. Este gerador de vinte quilos era carregado em uma mochila, e toda a instalação da arma, incluindo tripé e gerador, poderia ser feita em menos de trinta segundos, criando uma colocação de arma devastadora. A baixa capacidade de refrigeração do gerador limitou o T-21 a uma taxa máxima de disparo de um tiro por segundo. Algumas unidades eram empregadas com um gerador de energia maior para fogo-automático completo, mas isso acabava exigindo um segundo soldado para transportar o gerador mais volumoso e sustentar esse cadência maior de disparo aumentava a ameaça de superaquecer e derreter os componentes do T-21, caso o artilheiro não tomasse cuidado em restringir sua taxa de fogo. Soldados clones do Grande Exército da República carregavam unidades do T-21 na batalha durante os últimos estágios das Guerras Clônicas, e a arma foi carregada também na transição da República Galáctica para o Império Galáctico.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel) Era uma arma de apoio de esquadrão comum para ambos os Stormtroopers e esquadrões das Tropas do Exército Imperial; seções de artilharia do Exército Imperial também usaram pelo menos um T-21 para fornecer fogo de cobertura enquanto outras unidades montavam e configuravam peças de artilharia mais pesadas como blasters pesados de repetição E-Web. Devido a sua portabilidade, o T-21 também foi popular com a Aliança Rebelde e mais tarde com a Nova República. Nos Bastidores A Metralhadora Lewis da era da Primeira Guerra Mundial serviu de base para o T-21. A Metralhadora Lewis foi a metralhadora leve padrão das forças britânicas e forças Commonwealth durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Aparições *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars'' Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança]] * * *''Star Wars: Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' * *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' Fontes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' Notas e Referências Categoria:Rifles blaster de repetição Categoria:Produtos das Indústrias BlasTech